Field
This invention relates to articles of footwear, elements thereof, and related methods of manufacturing.
Description of the Related Art
In many types of footwear, the lower or underfoot portion of the footwear can include a midsole that is directly attached to an upper. The midsole can be designed primarily to provide stability for the foot and/or attenuate shock. An outsole can be attached to the midsole and is often designed to resist wear and provide traction.
When running and walking, generally a wearer's foot makes initial contact with the ground surface on the lateral portion of the heel area. At initial contact, runners typically strike the ground at a force of 2.5 times their body weight, which may be repeated at a rate of 180 times per minute (90 times per minute for each foot). Footwear is thus often designed such that its sole has a desired firmness and/or resiliency to provide for a desired impact cushioning.